dcfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter nine
Chapter nine of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one. Story At Higher-for-Hire, the H-4-H squad the Jungle-Aces and Clara were searching for a DNA-sample they can use for Buzz's DNA-tracking-device. "Guys I found something" Rebecca announced from the bathroom Kit and Molly would use, "what do you got Beckers?" Baloo asked, "his hairbrush" Rebecca answered showing a hairbrush with brown fur-strands on it, "those can work" Sam suggested and Clara plucks one and puts it in the tracker's capsule. In seconds it told Kit Cloudkicker was moving toward a place called Dracovia, "Dracovia, why would he head there?" Riven wondered, "who cares, that's where we're going" Baloo declared and rushed down to the Sea Duck, the others fallow but Clara wasn't so enthusiastic at taking the old Conwing-L16, "we're taking this hunk of junk? we'd be better off in Kit's plane" she proposed, "now why's that?" Baloo asked, "well one: the peacemaker has weapons armor and its own fighter-escort, and two: Dracovia is near Asiatica, near Jepang" Clara listed, "ah it doesn't matter if we go up against the younger generation of aircraft, my baby can handle literally anything" Baloo expressed happily, "he's emotionally attached isn't he?" Clara whispered to Rebecca, she never understands those who treat their vehicles as their own children or love-interests, they're just objects after all, "eh you get used to it" Rebecca shrugged and they all board it (Clara being the last), and once they did Baloo powers it up, drives off and flies through the canyon that lead outside Cape-Suzette. Just outside sat the Iron Vulture. Don Karnage had wanted to keep watch after hearing about an attack on a local high-school, which he suspects was another attempt at capturing Kit. The airship had nestled itself behind a rock close but not too close to the cliffs. Karnage was on the flight-deck, keeping watch with his trusty telescope, having been doing this since yesterday. Occasionally one of his pirates would bring food and drink whenever he starved and the only time he left the shift was for the bathrooms. Currently he was sitting looking at the cliffs munching on a sandwich Mad-Dog had brought for him when he saw the Sea Duck fly pass. Immediately he bolted for inside while Jock, who was reading a magazine, also saw the conwing and starts up the airship, and just lifted off when Karnage came in, "oh good Jock, I was just about to tell you to lift off" he applauded before moving to the intercom, "attention pirates, the Sea Duck is on the move" he announced and all pirates stop what they're doing and get ready as the Iron Vulture goes after the Sea Duck. Back with Kit and the robin-man Dante in his de Havilland Puss Moth-plane, the two were having snacks and talking. "So why were you in Darnstadt anyway?" Dante asked, "well I needed a vacation from all the attention I received and Darnstadt seemed liked a good place to relax, unfortunately I didn't realize it was in close proximity to Hounsland until it was too late" Kit lied, not wanting Dante to know the truth yet, "oh, your family must be worried" Dante theorized, Kit turned sad at this: he wondered if they knew he was gone, certainly they found out by now, but his thoughts were interrupted by Dante pointing at something up ahead, "uh oh" he murmured, Kit looked and saw at least three Mitsubishi J2M Raiden-Jack fighter-planes heading their way, "J2M Raiden-Jacks" Kit exclaimed, and before either could say anything one J2M Raiden-Jack fires at them, Kit took the controls and put the DH.80A Puss Moth into evasive, but not before one shot hit Dante in the left-shoulder, "Dante you okay?" Kit screamed, "my shoulder hurts" Dante groaned clutching his shoulder while more gunfire sounded, "hang on tight, I'm gonna try and lose them" Kit ascertained and does some daring maneuvers with the fighters in hot pursuit. Skillfully he manages to keep the most vital parts of the plane out of range. When one Raiden circled around Kit heads right for it with the other two fallowing, "what are you doing!?" Dante screeched, "trust me" Kit requested and when just inches apart he pulls up and the fighter in front gets blasted by mistake, Dante was impressed, "wow, making them shoot at their own teammate, pretty clever" he compliments while Kit dove and heads for a forested-island. Boldly he flies into the trees with one Jack-fighter right behind him while the other stays over the canopy. The chasing fighter paid the price of crashing into trees and blowing up as Kit emerged over a stream where there's a bit more room while the last fighter looks for them: the cover of trees made it difficult to see through, and when he didn't expect it, Kit bursts out behind him and has the Puss-Moth's right-wing slap underneath the J2M's fuselage: causing it to go out of control and crash. "Yahoo! you did it ow!" Dante cheered when his injury kicks in, "hang on Dante, Dracovia's not far, we'll be there soon" Kit vowed and flies the Puss-Moth down to Dracovia. Back with the Sea Duck, it suddenly found itself in a situation: they were found by a Swatzi-fleet and four Focke-Wulf Ta 154 Moskito night-fighters were harassing them (these fighters were primarily designed to function in darkness or just when sight is of little use, and like the P38-Lightning they have two engines in the wings), complete with a flying-aircraft-carrier of their own (though unlike the Iron Vulture the Swatzi air-carrier was jet-propelled). "Incoming" Ernie yells, "I saw them I saw them" Baloo says, "saw what?" Molly asked, "Swatzi air-carriers two of them coming right at us" Baloo answered, "sir, sir might I suggest-" Oscar proposed or tried to, "no" Baloo rejects, "tone up the auxiliary power" Riven suggested, but it doesn't work, "oh great, well we can still outmaneuver them" Baloo says and goes into a dive with the Ta 154 Moskitos in pursuit while the air-carriers try to avoid crashing into each other, "take evasive action" a pit-bull-captain on one airship orders as all brace themselves, while that was happening the Sea Duck continues to flee, "strap in I'm gonna test the Duck's new overdrive" Baloo announced, "but sir" Oscar interjects, "they're getting closer" Rey remarks, "oh yeah? watch this" Baloo confided and switches on the new overdrive, but it gave some strange noise and never accelerated, much to Baloo's horror, "watch what?" Clara wondered confused, "I think we're in trouble" Baloo admitted, "if I may say so sir: I noticed earlier the overdrive-motivator looked damaged, it's impossible to make the jump to supersonic-flight" Oscar notifies, "what!?" Rebecca gasped, "we're in trouble" Baloo exclaims and suddenly gets out of the chair, taking Wildcat and Ramón with him to the back while Riven took over the flying, Baloo and Ramon in the meantime were in a hold working on the components, "horizontal boosters?" Baloo asked Wildcat, "check" Wildcat answered, "alluvial dampers?" Baloo asks, "check" Wildcat answered, "well, that's not it" Ramon examined, "bring me a torque-wrench" he requested and Wildcat does, placing a tray of tools precariously on the edge, Baloo dug in and found Ramon's ordered-tool, "I don't know how we're going to get out of this one" he mutters to himself while diving back in the hold and handing the tool to Ramon when suddenly the plane shakes so much the tools fall into the pit on top of Baloo, "oww! Wildcat!" Baloo screamed, "what?" Wildcat asked as Baloo climbs up, and the plane shook again, which felt more like a ram than a gunshot to him, "that wasn't a blast something hit us" he deduced, "Baloo get up here" Bert yells, and Baloo and Ramon climb out of the pit, "come on boys" Baloo orders and rushes back to the cockpit, "a fog-shrouded archipelago" Sam reveals and Baloo could see it, Riven was about to let the bear back in his seat but Baloo told him to keep flying, "oh boy, Riven keep flying" he ordered, "what are doing? you're not actually going into this are you?" Clara exclaimed, "they'd be crazy to follow us wouldn't they?" Riven retorted and that's what he's counting on, "you don't have to do this to impress me" Clara objected, "sir the possibility of successfully navigating through fog like this is approximately three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one" Oscar calculated, "don't be a backseat-pilot!" Riven yelled while driving, as the Sea Duck twists and turns the Ta 154 Moskitos fallow, they now had the advantage here since they were designed to function in a predicament like this, but even they found it challenging, one in particular crashed into a rock while not paying attention, another bumped its right-wing on a sideways pinnacle, spun out of control and blew up, while the good-guys continue to evade the remaining two, getting shook up in the process, "you said you wanted to be around when I made a mistake; well, this could be it sweetheart" Baloo jokes to Rebecca, "I take it back, we're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer" Rebecca argues, "can't argue with that" Rey notes, "pulverized?" Felix asks never having heard that word before, "I'm going in closer to one of those big ones" Riven stated and drives toward a big islet, "closer!?" the others gasp, "any of you got a better idea?" Rey argued as Riven drives the Sea Duck toward the islet with the remaining Moskito-fighters chasing. The Sea Duck dives toward the surface of the islet while the fighters shoot at it, pursuing into a trench and while the conwing rotates itself vertically through one narrow-crevice the Moskitos fail to respond to it and crash, while the Sea Duck escapes, "oh this is suicide, there's nowhere to go" Oscar complained, "there that looks pretty good" Riven offers pointing to a sea-cave big enough for them to fit in, "what looks pretty good?" Molly wondered trying to see, "yeah that'll do nicely" Riven confirmed from examining the cave, "excuse me Riven but where are we going?" Wildcat wondered but got his answer when Riven makes a U-turn toward the cave and they enter, "I hope you know what you're doing" Rebecca prayed, "yeah, me too" Riven admitted, not having complete confidence in himself, but at least they were safe for the moment. Back with Kit and Dante (who now had a patch on his shoulder from their scuffle earlier), they were getting closer to Dracovia. Still they were wary: it hadn't been conquered by the Jepangnesians but they seem planning to. "So after we land what do you plan to do?" Dante asked, "find another ride out of Dracovia; I'm not comfortable being too close to Jepang" Kit answered, "if you were just gonna make a pit-stop why not just stay with me?" Dante wondered, "that's appreciative Dante, but the longer I'm with you the more danger you'll be in" Kit objected, "oh come on, what makes you think you'll put me in danger?" Dante countered, Kit decided to just tell him, "because, every-villain I've ever met and the axis-powers seem to want me, they seem to want to use me like some living-weapon or something" Kit confessed, "oh" Dante whispered, they were so focused on each other that neither thought to look out and see an Aoba-class cruiser-boat sailing by, take aim and fire with a missile-launcher, by the time the duo notice it was too late: the now flaming DH.80A Puss Moth-utility-plane was falling down to the airfield, the two males screaming. The plane crashed, did a summersault and slid down the field before stopping, Dante was knocked-out while Kit was still conscious but bruised and bloodied all over: his chest and right-leg seem to be the most injured. Undeterred he bangs the door on his side open and limps out with Dante, laying him on the grass a meter away and laying down with him, all the while a bunch of dragon-people (Dracovia was a primarily dragon-populated location, hence the name) gather around. The last thing Kit saw was horrified faces before passing-out. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part one, Chapter ten Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction